The Sitting Man
(All credit for images goes to their respective owners) Summary The Sitting Man is the name given to the mysterious demon that appears by the wayside of paths, and in the corners of inns. The Sitting Man is possibly one of the strongest beings in the Forsaken verse, capable of many incredible powers such creating entire alternate timelines. However, he can only wield his power against those who have interacted with him intentionally. In this case, intentionally refers to if the interaction was completely purposeful - e.g. accidentally walking into him won't let him wield his power, but apologising or placing a hand on him to steady yourself will. Appearance and Personality The Sitting Man normally appears as a down on their luck jester who sits by the side of roads or in the corners of inns, silently begging for money. However, tales from the Sitting Man's surviving victims tell of a horrific demon with a fanged grin stretching from ear to ear and eyes that burn with hellfire. It should be noted however that these survivors are always completely insane, so their descriptions are questionable. Personality-wise, the Sitting Man is, like most demons, extremely sadistic, taking great pleasure in the death and suffering of mortals. He is also far stronger than most demons, though his vast power is restricted. Powers and Stats Tier: Physically likely Island level, Low 2-C '''via magic '''Name: Unknown, referred to as The Sitting Man Origin: Forsaken by God Gender: Appears male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was seen again several days after having his body and soul destroyed without injury), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (like others with demon magic, his demon magic passively warps the concepts the wielder believes in into Truth, making it difficult to damage or erase those concepts), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mental manipulation (Demon magic passively bolsters the wielder's mental and spiritual fortitude exponentially), immunity to natural fire, Illusion manipulation, Memory manipulation, Reality Warping, presumably Fire Manipulation (wielding hellfire is one of the most basic uses of demon magic), Teleportation and apportation, Time Manipulation (can stop and reverse time, can forcibly de/age others), Absorption (like other demons, passively absorbs the seven deadly sins of mortals to grow stronger), Magic, Necromancy. Attack Potency: Likely Island level '''physically '''Low 2-C via hax (is capable of creating and destroying alternate timelines) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (casually dodged Adam's attempt to attack him) Lifting Strength: Class T+ '''via scaling, likely '''far higher Striking Strength: Class EJ '''via scaling, likely '''far higher (most demons are physically Small to Large Island level, the Sitting Man is vastly superior to them magically) Durability: Physically Island level '''via scaling, potentially '''Multiversal+ (demon magic passively creates shields around its users that equal their destructive power) Stamina: Extremely high via scaling (even the weakest demon is capable of fighting at full strength past loss of limbs and non-immediately lethal injuries) Range: High Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Cannot use his powers on others unless they intentionally interact with him. Category:Demons Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Forsaken By God Profiles